This is a competitive renewal application for a Population Center Grant (P30) from the Oregon Regional Primate Research Center (ORPRC) that requests support for core services to enhance individual research units. To access these services, investigators are funded to study issues within NICHD goals. Support is requested for six cores; a Cell Culture (CC) Core to provide reagents and maintain stable transfectants, a Hormone Analysis (HA) Core to perform immunoassays, bioassays, and high-pressure liquid chromatography, a Morphology (MOR) Core to assist with tissue and cell processing, including suitable methods for immunocytochemistry and preparative in situ hybridization, a Molecular Biology (MB) Core to generate specific probes and train investigators in their appropriate uses, an In Vitro Fertilization-Experimental Embryology (IVF-EE) Core to assist researchers in recovery, storage, and utilization of simian gametes; blastocysts and support cells, and a core for program administration (ADM). Each specialty core is directed by an experienced investigator in the proposed technologies who stresses consistent quality, efficiency and timely performance. The detection and solution of technical problems occur rapidly and development of new methodologies are feasible, thereby facilitating individual research projects. Seventeen investigators (P.I.s) utilize the multipurpose cores in studies to understand and optimize reproductive health in both sexes, although many projects emphasize the female. Specific areas of active research include: neuroendocrine events influencing the hypophyseal-gonadal axis during sexual development and adulthood; endocrine physiology of the menstrual cycle and pregnancy; mechanisms of steroid hormone action in the brain and reproductive tract; genomic processes in peptide expression and in receptor function; paracrine factors in neural and reproductive tissues; in vitro and in vivo fertilization; and the importance of photoperiodicity and aging in reproductive health. A total of 20 funded and 15 pending grants in these research areas seek access to one or more cores. The existence of these facilities enhances collaboration among members of these units and prevents unnecessary duplication of equipment, personnel and technologies.